The Angel
by IggyUnicornSparkles
Summary: Gilbert Belschmidt is dying , he only has a few hours left . But after meeting a certain Austrian , he realizes that it could be dealt with a whole lot quicker .


Roderich Edelstein calmly walked through the silent but busy halls of the hospital. With his well-combed hair and aristocratic clothes, he looked as though he was a what one might call these days, a hipster. However, he was actually several hundred years old, yet he hadn't aged one bit and still looked like an attractive twenty-six year old. Thankfully, no ordinary mortal could see or even hear him, so it made his often long job, saddening and miserable, of bringing the souls of the dying to the Spirit World easier. When Roderich arrived in the room he was assigned to, he noticed that, much to his surprise, someone had seen him.

Gilbert Belschmidt listened to the rhythmic beats of the heart monitor , his white-blonde-silvery hair plastered to his head as he sweated his life away . He panted and opened his eyes deliriously , gazing dizzily at the figure who had just entered the room . He reached out a shaking hand , wondering if it was really him "L-Luddy ? " he rasped , coughing as he did so . "Luddy ! " he cried out hoarsely , the heart monitor speeding up rapidly "Is it really you ? "

The other man was puzzled by this. He was sometimes mistaken for another person, but that was rare. People with the gift of seeing people like him long before their death would often be confused, and this man was no exception. "I apologize, but I am not the person you call 'Luddy'." He calmly explained. He was in no mood to scare the heck out of the patient who called him out.

A look of despair found it's way onto the man's face but was quickly brushed off with a sad , cracked smile . "Are you a doctor ? " he croaked "I'd give up now mister ... I'm surprised they haven't buried me yet " . He said it like it was such an average thing , years in a hospital did that to him . But , he was glad for the company , it was so lonely here , so dark . He wondered why anyone cared any more , the heart monitor's beeps slowed down again .

"I am also not a doctor." The immortal Austrian explained as he pulled out a chair and sat down. "It is amazing you haven't died yet, despite your poor health." Roderich was knowledgeable on human health since he was used to seeing death and despair around him all the time. He was here to collect the poor patient's soul and leave, but he would strike up conversations with the dying once in a while.

Gilbert's eyes flickered over to look at the Austrian "that's what they all say " he let out a loose laugh , but it soon turned into a fit of coughing . He blushed and put his tube covered hand in front of his mouth , the oxygen among other things had long since been turned off , he hated it when this happened . Gilbert hated being ill , he'd always hoped that he'd die in an interesting way , not like any other person . Lying in a hospital bed in a dim room and watching crappy TV .

Roderich looked around the room and felt bored. He was used to seeing people cough or do things a sick person would do, so he remained calm. He soon asked the poor man what he got sick with and if anyone came to visit him.

Gilbert held his hand up to initiate a pause before looking up "brain tumour " he frowned "Luddy did...then he had to go to university , I told him to get on with his studies " he sat back , feeling more than guilty as he stared at his lap "I promised him I would be here when he got back... " . Gilbert wondered why this man was asking all these questions . He looked up at the morphine drip , as it ran out , and sighed , knowing the next few hours would be less than pleasant .

It was not common to have a brain tumor. Roderich knew this very well, but he was rather worried since brain cancer could be very deadly. "Hopefully, you wish could be granted, and you'll be able to see Luddy again." He remarked. He watched the morphine run out and asked if he should stay or leave. He had met people who didn't have their morphine way too many times.

Gilbert's eyes flickered back to him as he snorted "yeah , sure " his face went slightly purple , the machine clicked and another breath of air came his way . He stared at the man intently with red eyes "Please don't leave , I'm a goner anyway " he stared at his lap , trying to ignore the pounding blossoming in his head "the doctor said goodbye to me when he left the room today , he never says that " he murmured absent mindedly

Roderich sat back down and pulled out something from his pocket. It was an ancient pocket watch, but he had tweaked it so that it would match a dying person's heartbeat. If the person was close to death, then the watch would scream. This made Roderich's job very easy. So he set it to Gilbert's heartbeat and handed it to the German.

He looked down at the watch , it felt cold in his hands . He admired the watch maker's handiwork , agreeing to himself that it was a very nice watch "what's this mister ? " he looked up at the man , eyes shining like a child's when they get given a chocolate bar , he noticed that it ticked in time with the heart monitor , and started having some ideas as to what it was .

"It is a special watch that can follow along with the person's heartbeat. It can tell you how much time you have left on this Earth." Roderich explained in an eager tone. He watched the man react to this watch and was surprised it wasn't tossed aside like some of the other patients who did.

Gilbert's lips curved upwards , almost laughing at the irony "you know...I've been asking them for years , when will I die ? They never told me " he tilted his head to the side on the pillow to get a view of the man "and then , in my last few hours , someone finally does ... " he thought about this for a while , his face gradually losing what was left of it's colour . "Cruel world , huh ? "

Roderich faked chuckled and looked around. "Do you want to know who I really am? Here is a hint: have you heard of a death angel?" He asked curiously. "And yes, this world can be very, very cruel."

The albino widened his eyes "woah " he cursed under his breath "are you from a band or something , is that what's with the weird clothes and stuff ? " he was momentarily energetic before falling back into the pillow .

"I am not a member of a band." He explained. "I am an angel who brings death with him, but I can also bring the dead back to life. I am Roderich Edelstein, a Servant of Death."

Gilbert had a mental image of the man standing over a pile of corpses ,a hand raised in the sky and a serious look on his face , and shivered . "Oh ... " he blinked , and felt the headache intensify . He took a long time just closing his eyes ,and trying to get through it , but in the end just gave up . His eyes snapped open "Kill me " he held his hand out in a last desperate attempt . "Kill me , please " .

Roderich took the watch and smiled before putting it away. "I rarely get a request for me to kill someone and remove their soul. I have not done forced soul removal in a long time." Forced soul removal either involved Roderich grabbing the person's throat and sucking the soul out or possessing the person and grabbing the soul. He found it to be morally wrong, but he was permitted to do it on anyone who tried to kill him.

Gilbert shook his head "It won't be forced soul removal if I want you to do it " he pointed out , watching the man's expression "I have nothing left to live for , and I'm sure you need to get back to work mister " he nodded . Brushing it away as if it was nothing , he did that a lot recently , slowly detaching from the people he loved so it wouldn't hurt as much when they left

The man sighed and asked which method of soul removal did Gilbert want. "You can get strangled and have me scream into your throat. If you don't want to, then I can go and possess you. Which method do you prefer?"

Wow. Gilbert didn't take long considering this , despite the obviously better option , he wanted to be himself until the end . "The first option mister ... I've watched way too many horror movies to go with the second " he forced a smile and closed his eyes , his mouth quivering from the pain the lack of morphine had brought to him .

Roderich removed his black leather gloves and set them on the stand. His right hand began to glow eerily, and he raised his left hand to shut the door and turn off the power to the room. He walled to Gilbert and gently placed his right hand on the latter's throat. As he did this, his indigo eyes started to glow brightly.

Opening his eyes for a split second, Gilbert saw the glowing , his mouth slowly opened , surprised , as he quickly shut his eyes again . Now , Gilbert wasn't the one for cowardice , never in his life had he run away , but right now , he could afford to close his eyes while this man stole his last breath .

Roderich was shaking before he gave the unholiest of screams. His right hand clasped tightly around Gilbert's throat, glowing in some sort of energy. The power was off, but the room was starting to shake since it was rare.

Gilbert wasn't panicked , Gilbert wasn't scared any more . He listened to the scream like it was the most beautiful of music , and felt the world start to fade . He even lost the feeling of touch as he felt the man's hand disappear . He could no longer feel his body , he opened his eyes to get one last look at the world but it was black . Yet he could still hear that beautiful music .

The angel of death saw the soul coming out, and he gave one final, deafening scream before he stopped. He saw his work complete, as Gilbert had his wish fulfilled and was now a soul looking at him with attention.

The music stopped . The heart monitor flat lined . And Gilbert Belschmidt breathed his last .

The Austrian stood back , reaching a hand out , the soul lingered towards it , letting out a light sigh as it misted away at his touch .

Doctor's and nurses rushed in , surrounding the pale man with the astonishing red eyes which were wide open . And so , turning on his heel , the Austrian left the room .

**(( A/N : I roleplayed this on Omegle and the starter wasn't my idea , but the roleplay was amazing , so a special thanks if they're out there (: ))**


End file.
